legendofdragoonfandomcom-20200214-history
Moon That Never Sets
The Moon That Never Sets is the final Location which can be found within the fourth disc of The Legend of Dragoon, and a Legend of Endiness. Previously: Divine Tree Legend Over 11,000 years ago the winglies knew about the creation of the 108th species, The God of Destruction, and so they separated its body from its soul. The body became The Moon That Never Sets, located in eternal stillness in the sky. To keep this at bay, they had to create 5 Signet Spheres of vast magical energy to prevent them from merging and causing the destruction of everything. Melbu Frahma had protested and won a debate for creating 3 Divine Moon Objects of which could rival and destroy the Signet Spheres by having equal to or greater magical power stored within them. During the Dragon Campaign, Melbu Frahma had used the soul of The God of Destruction with its nearly indefinite magical energy to become the most powerful being in the existence of The Legend of Dragoon. The winglies had also created a Dragon Block Staff and a Dragon Buster to fight against the Dragons and Dragoons on equal terms or greater. Ironically, he had been stabbed by Zieg using their own Dragon Buster and so Frahma inflicted Zieg with a curse and it had turned him into stone for over 11,000 years. To Frahma, this hindrance was merely a delay of lengthy proportions. When the Black Monster attacked Neet 18 years ago, Zieg and Claire had brought Dart to safety before they returned to fight for their people and their city. Zieg chose to use his Dragoon powers; Melbu Frahma, merged with the Red Dragoon Spirit, was now able to take control over Zieg's body and continue his plan set into motion thousands of years past. Frahma, disguised as The Holy Emperor Diaz told Lloyd what he wanted to hear in order to manipulate him into doing his bidding, and had him retrieve the three Divine Moon Objects so that he could take and use them to break the Signet Spheres, and send The Moon That Never Sets, to earth. The Moon Child became his target immediately after he had retrieved the Divine Moon Objects and so once they arrived, he took Shana away with him. He began to regain more and more of his former powers and abilities the longer he used Zieg's body. As a result, he continued onwards and destroyed the Signet Spheres by getting there just before the heroes did. After the destruction of the final sphere in The Death City Mayfil, theDivine Tree sprouted up from the ground in a very remote and barren land. The Moon That Never Sets began to plumet towards earth and landed upon the top of The Divine Tree, causing several branches to break off. The Moon is the final fruit itself, the 108th fruit. From within the hundreds of craters surrounding the Moon's exterior, equally as many Virage flew off into the distance as the harbringers of the end. They were merely soldiers to clear a pathway for the Virage Embryo, The God of Destruction. Once The Divine Tree had been climbed by the heroes and they enter The Everlasting Moon, they immediatly get swallowed whole by the psyche of The God of Destruction. And so, the past and future are both brought into this world created by the Virage Embryo inside itselt, to reflect the minds of each of the heroes. It is reality even though the past and future have been brought together. As they had reached the core of the Moon, they noticed the manipulated Zieg was waiting their arrival. He had stolen Darts Red Dragoon Spirit and prepared, and so they then had to fight against him. Upon his defeat, the spirit of Melbu Frahma had emerged from Zieg's body and went to the core to use Shana's ability to send his spirit into the body of the Virage Embryo. Melbu Frahma undergoes several evolutions as The God of Destruction while the final fight progresses. Once defeated, a cutscene plays showing both Rose and Zieg destroy Melbu Frahma while the others get out of there to survive, and although the two had stabbed him with the Dragon Buster and eliminated him, they both were killed in the explosion. Both Melbu Frahma and the Moon are destroyed and the 108th species will never again exist, thus the world can continue to exist without fear of a god like being rampaging. Location Beheld in the sky of an Endiness night, it resembles any ordinary moon being completely blueish white with craters. This moon, however, never sets and glows blood red once every 108 years. When it falls upon The Divine Tree,” the exterior to The Moon That Never Sets is quite rugged and covered with craters from which at least several hundred full-bodied Virage depart from. The Moon gains an external coat from The Divine Tree of what appears to be wood that embodies it with vine like branches. The core to the ''moon was clear as winding roads, but then the psyche of the God of Destruction consumed all the heroes and created worlds from their hearts and linked them together, twisting time and bringing the past into reality warping the very nature. There are several unnamed locations throughout this area such as the frozen forest of Mille Seseau which appears to be from several years past, whenever Miranda was simply a mere child. The dragon mountain which looks amazingly similar to that of Mountain of Mortal Dragon from Mille Seseau, roughly over 11,000 years ago, just slightly before The Dragon Campaign began. The Home of Gigantos from many years ago when Kongol was a child. The city of Bale from 20 years past. The floating Wingly castle, home to the Archangel, above the clouds upon an invisible flooring. A weird cavern-like world inhabited by few Minintos. Finally, a glimpse into the infantile mind of the God of Destruction himself. A world devoid of life, and anything made by man or nature. Instead, from the looks of it, all matter has been rendered into simple cubes and blocks stretching forth into infinity. As is said by a Mininto, the Moon itself is the heart, referring to the heart of the God of Destruction, and that its heart is the moon itself. It can be thought as an embryo within an egg, they are both of one. And so, the psyche of the God of Destruction enveloped the entirety of the moon, and any who enter will have a world transformed around them that bends to fit their specific heart. These many seperate worlds are all connected by what appear as small black hole like vortexes. The safe zone to The Everlasting Moon would be within the big house in Bale from 20 years past. This is due to their not being any random or boss encounters here, a save point, an inn, a weapons and items shop, even a clinic. You can think of it as the hub of the Moon. Story Chapter 1: Moon gem The Moon Gem has been passed down through royalty, into the bodies of each king of Serdio for generations as it is such an important artifact. Used as one of the three powers to break the Signet Spheres, created by the Winglies and scattered across the lands, one in each country, this one had been obtained by Lloyed to give to who he believed to be Emperor Diaz. In turn, Lloyd was using Emperor Doel to his ends. Doel let it slip, while confronting the Dragoons, that on Lloyd's recommendation he had kidnapped Shana "before the Moon That Never Sets waxes". Chapter 2: Moon dagger Although a more intricate plan was implemented here, Lloyd's success had the same result as in Serdio. Similar to the Moon Gem, the Moon Dagger is also required to break the Signet Spheres and thus cause the creation of the 108th species, the God of Destruction. Conspiracies between Lloyd and Lenus and between Lenus and Gehrich, and the elaborate preparations thereafter, allowed Lenus free range of the Twin Castle. She could steal the Dagger during the Princess' coming of age ceremony, by doing nothing more than stretching out her hand to receive it.. until the Dragoons revealed the treachery. Fester Fester is an astrologist for Fletz, and points out that a Moon that never sets is an anomaly. It is clearly real, in the sky, and yet because it equally clearly is unaffected by time and space, it makes no sense. It cannot exist. He tells them that after every 108 years the Moon glows a deep red. Legend, he says, tells that the Moon Child descends unto the earth to grant holy bliss, instead there is destruction and death, caused by the Black Monster. Phantom Ship As the Phantom Ship smashes into the Queen Fury, Shana is immediately missing only to be found later somewheres on the boat. As she awakens, ghostly manifestations of skeletons appear and close around her; equally suddenly, Ghost Knights show up and break them into harmless bones. They turn to her and thank their god that Princess Louvia made it out alive, and that they can rest in peace. The heroes show up and rescue Shana. As they progress throughout the location, several Ghost Knights tell the heroes that The Black Monster doesn't deserve to live and that it should just go and die; they try to strike at Rose but vanish. Chapter 3: Moon Mirror As Lloyd nears the end of his fight with the Divine Dragon, the heroes arrive and must finish that Dragon themselves. Upon its defeat, Lloyd steals its Dragoon Spirit and escapes. He had no intention of using it, he says, it was only an obstacle to his plan. They chase and he ambushes them, his magical attack launching Dart and Rose off the side of a cliff and knocking them senseless. Dart awoke to Rose speaking about the Black Monster. Unlike the first two Divine Moon Objects, the Moon Mirror is held neither within the body of the ruler Queen Theresa of Deningrad, nor in the royal treasury as with Fletz. Instead it is sealed with Queen Theresa, but kept far away in the Tower of Flanvel. So Lloyd's next target is Theresa, and his next destination is the Tower. Lloyd helps Sister Wink for the second time by destroying one of the Bardel Brothers who left the Forest of Winglies to rampage and kill all humans. He chooses to escort her through the woods until they arrived at the Crystal Palace in Deningrad. Upon walking in front of the Queen, one of the Sisters of Mille Seseau senses his heavy murderous intent and so warns them to stay away from him. And as a result, his plan to kidnap the queen without disturbance is thwarter, and he is forced to teleport himself and Theresa to the Tower of Flanvel. As the heroes arrive, they discover both the Queen and Shana are now gone, and so they head up to that Tower. As they arrive there, a small cutscene will show Lloyd taking the Moon Mirror from the diligent queen. After they have defeated Lloyd a cutscene appears where Lady Wink gets in the way and takes a slash for Lloyd from Dart. They talk it over and Lloyd is willing to take them to who he believes to be Emperor Diaz in Vellweb, and so they proceed through Snowfield. They all take shelter from a blizzard in a cave at Snowfield and during the waiting time,Lloyd explains how their goal is to use the Divine Moon Objects to create a utopia and rejuvenate the earth and that he would do anything in order to accomplish those goals and that Emperor Diaz would explain all the rest. Vellweb As they arrive, the Emperor Diaz they all expected reveals his true self as Zieg. He then tells the heroes many secrets such as how Rose is The Black Monster, and how she destroyed Neet 18 years ago. That she killed Princess Louvia and her people but in reality Shana was her identical twin sister and also the true Moon Child, so she was Rose's actual target from the beginning. Against his idea, realising he was tricked, Lloyd attempts to kill him but is instead smashed through the ground and sent plummeting hundreds of feet to the ruins. He then stole Shana and left. Chapter 4: Ulara As they arrive to the Wingly city, Ulara, a flashback happens showing Dart fighting against Rose in The Death Frontier. Rose acknowledges Dart's strength and says how he no longer needs her and that he should just kill her there. He refuses, and tells her that The Black Monster is already dead and that all is left are a group of comrades who are walking down the same road. Once in Ulara they talk to Charle Frahma who explains how The Moon That Never Sets is actually the Virage Embryo's body and how they knew Rose would eventually fail in destroying the Moon Child. Her explination for creating the Divine Moon Objects is that Melbu Frahma continued to persist on making at least them since he couldn't get what he wanted and so an agreement was formed. The Magic City, Aglis The heroes traveled to the island of Rouge, near Rudra Bay and the Broken Islands. During their visit to Haschel's home village, they ask around the locals and the mayor about anything resembling a magical Wingly city. Upon being alerted of a stick in the water, a massive location began to surface and the ocean split as if welcoming them into it. And so, they took a small wooden boat into Aglis. Once inside they had to reach a person named Savan who was working on MOOT which would act as a new signet sphere. The Last Kraken is a massive monster of which guarded MOOT, however, it was manipulated by Zieg and used to destroy it. So although the heroes defeated it, Zieg had succeeded in eliminating one of the Signet Spheres already, and headed for The Law City, Zenebatos to do so yet again. The Law City, Zenebatos Once they had arrived in The Law City, Zenebatos, they had to get to the grand court in order to reach the next Signet Sphere, however, first they needed to create a law to allow them access there by the robot inhabitants. Once they reached that grand hall, a robot judge named Nomos had intercepted them and was being manipulated by Zieg, it screamed about the creator Soa and how they were all guilty, and so a boss fight between them and the executioners began. Upon reaching the second Signet Sphere, they discovered it was too late for it had already been destroyed. And so their last destination to head over to was The Death City, Mayfil. The Death City, Mayfil As they had reached their final desination, they noticed the spirits of several dragons already eliminated and even encountered the spirit of Lavitz, and even while dealing with all these delays, they had managed to reach the Signet Sphere first, however, it did not matter since Zieg just crushed the Moon Mirror, which destroyed it. And so, from here on, the ground began to shake and The Moon That Never Sets plummeted to the earth. The Divine Tree The Divine Tree began to sprout as the Moon fell onto it, this is the process of giving birth to the final fruit, the 108th species otherwise known as the Virage Embryo. As they all arrive to The Divine Tree, they encounter small fruits from the tree still alive and giving life including a live catapillar like insect of which they must fight as a boss. They realise that they must pass inside the roots of The Divine Tree since it was sending nutrients into the Moon, and so if they went into it, they would be sent into the'' Moon'' also. Miranda's personal battle Upon arriving to The Everlasting Moon, the psyche from The God of Destruction had immediatly consumed the heroes from the core to the walls. They find themselves after a time on the floor of a frozen forest. This sparks some confusion between them and questions of whether or not they are now outside the Moon have arose. Miranda assured them that it is infact the forest of her childhood that they currently are standing within and that it is situated in Mille Seseau. Rose explained that they are still inside the Moon since they can still hear that massive heart beat and that proves that they are still very close to the currently unborn God of Destruction. Miranda requests they all remain where they are and let her go on ahead alone, then runs off into the woods. She finds a single rose growing out from the snow in the field and recognises it, which only solidifies her theory of it being her home forest. Before her eyes the rose grow to become a monstrosity the size of a Mammoth and began a one on one boss battle. You are unable to transform into a Dragoon, however, you most likely won't need to. In order to win against this boss, you first must drop its health down and once it has none remaining it will start a talking sequence, answer wrongly and it will just attack a few times and repeat the sequence. This boss is fairly weak and shouldn't cause much of a threat, however, you should still prepare items just in case. If you have the Psychedelic Bomb X, you might even defeat it in a single hit and cut straight to the sequence. You must answer her with "I forgive you" when asked in order to win this battle, and once you do the rose dissapears. If you proceed, you will appear within a building, an inn. Haschel's personal battle As the heroes all enter the inn, they notice a small girl down the stairs and Haschel comments, stating she looks as a standard Serdian should, however, he then realised quite swiftly that she is Claire for he chose to give chase. They all followed after her through a mirror like wall piece which led them all into another world, the world of Mininto. It appears as a relatively medium sized water cavern, and as you run through to the opposing side, Haschel will notice her standing on the edge of a rock. Dart asks her who she is upon arriving, however, she jumps into a vortex and that is when'' Haschel'' steps in and tells Dart that he does not yet know her and that she is calling for him alone so he should be left to do this in wait for a little while, then enters the portal. This only reinforces the theory of Claire being'' Dart's'' mother since he implied that she currently does not know her, but would if she were older. Once inside, he see's her standing alone in front of a wall in what appears as a store room. As the battle begins, Haschel finds himself talking to his daughter from years past who is telling him how strict he was and how she only wanted to pick flowers and sing. As a result of what she said was forced upon her, she demonizes with the war god, being controlled and consumed by its wroth. He states that only the founder, who had encountered and learned the rouge styled matial arts from the war god himself had ever demonized. As the fight progresses, she regresses back to her former self temporarily and states to Hashel that it hurts and to help her. And so, he realises near the end of the fight, once her health is depleted, that the only way to defeat her is to open the third eye in his head, accepting it all head on in order to defeat the war god and save his daughter. Upon the defeat of his daughter, he leaves the portal room slowly and they proceed. Once they return to the inn, if left from the main exit, they will arrive outside in what is Bale from 20 years in the past. On the left of the screen, across the street from the inn is another vortex from which you must enter. Upon entry, the heroes discover that they are above the clouds on Wingly built invisible flooring. Progressing forward towards many steps, they are abruptly attacked by the black laser beams from Michael, Rose's dark dragon from The Dragon Campaign. As a result, they all dive off or are pushed off the platform and fall quite far down until upon getting up the party realises that both Dart and Rose had went missing for what is now the second time throughout the story. While observing their surroundings, they discover that they are in the Home of Gigantos during its golden days, as Kongol calls it the Holy Ancient Lands. Kongol's personal battle As they stand there, across a massive cliff is a small giganto hiding in a room from the humans who invaded the Home of Gigantos. That giganto is little kid Kongol, and while a soldier runs towards him to eliminate him as well, Emperor Doel appears in person and eliminates this soldier. He talks to little Kongol for a while asking him if he wants to have peace by unification of the races and to come with him. Responding to Doel's kind words as a scared giganto, he immediatly tells Doel to go away, and while the knight threatened him and mentioned who it was he spoke to just then, Doel told him to calm down and continued to persist that Kongol come with him. He ended up winning and so Kongol ''followed, and witnessing this, the current ''Kongol started to grab his head as if these memories severely reached out to him, and so he ran off ahead. Albert was fascinated by how Doel was back then as he watched, although they all pressed onwards. As Kongol ''reached the center of the location, he told them he would go on ahead alone to get the gigantos strongest power. He travels alone to the room where you previously fight Gehrich and Mappi only to find his brother Indora. Kongol immediatly tells Indora how he became more powerful since last time they met, only to have him reply in agreement. He states that he needs the gigantos strongest power and that sparks a fight between the two brothers. Unlike previous bosses, ''Indora only needs to be defeated. To win this fight Kongol must prove his strength by winning the battle, with no additional dialogue sequence added. Upon victory, as the dying Indora lays on the ground in his armored suit, he tells Kongol how well he did and strong he became which touches Kongol since he never recieved praise from his brother before, and then in his last moments, he hands over to Kongol the Golden Dragon Dragoon Spirit. From there, Kongol returns to the party with his newfound power and they make their way to the Bale from 20 years past yet again. This time, they discuss staying there in town and waiting for Dart and Rose to reappear instead of sarching randomly for them and lowering the odds of finding them. And so while they wait, it switches over to both of those two in a distant location. Rose's personal battle Now switched over to this new location, it is a mountainous region of which looks quite similar to Mountain of Mortal Dragon. Thoughout this region, there are bones everywheres and Dragons infesting. Dart and Rose both get up and realise they must press forward in order to find the others, and so they head up the mountain. Along their way, however, Dart asks if the dragon attack from earlier and their falling down and being seperated was all apart of her personal trial, and she seems to agree but with no idea as to where it shall lead. As they walk, Dart notices small creatures along the side of the road, and Rose identifies them as Psuedo Dragons, which are basically just baby dragons. She walks towards them and pats one and talks about how they still recognise her, but then states she can't let her emotions get to her and that they need to continue anyways. Once they finally reach the peak of that part of the mountain, she finds a darkness dragon lying dormant on the hard ground and recognises it as Michael, her dark dragon from long past. It is unable to recognise her and so she must fight against it with Dart. As the battle commences, she warns Dart that this dragon has the most powerful body and is basically impossible to even hurt and deals massive damage surpassing all the other Dragons as well, both of which are of course weaker than The Divine Dragon, however. They continue to deal no damage towards it until Rose eventually recieves a dialogue sequence of her asking herself wether or not she should tell Dart about its only weak point. You must tell him in order to proceed since you have to defeat this dragon, and so when you do, she tells him how only after it shoots its beam that there is an opening temporarily for attacks to harm being the core of the dragon. Although reluctant, they eventually defeat it and it impacts Rose emotionally as she recalls sacrificing her dark dragon so that the balence of power could tip into their favor during The Dragon Campaign. Once that dragon died, a new baby dragon emerged and she named it Michael the black-burst dragon and also the vassal dragon. She has to kill her own dragon, because after centuries of destroying the moon child it had turned against her here on The Everlasting Moon. And so, they progressed until they eventually reached the inn. This is where the whole group gets back together again, and from here on they all plan on moving ahead. Albert decides that he must attend some buisness first, however, with Emperor Doel in his castle. Albert's personal battle And so while the others rest outside, Albert walks into the throne room for Emperor Doel alone and Doel says how hes been waiting for him and that he knows why he is there. And so a battle sequence begins, and Albert ''is questioning him as to why he had to kill King Carlo, while ''Doel attemtped to explain that Carlo wasn't fit to be leader and how he had the power required to keep their country peaceful. You must simply defeat Doel in order to proceed, he will then after being beaten ask how you can beat him when he is more powerful than you. And when you respond by saying your friends and who they are, that they are depending on you, Doel then states that he understands and that you were not fighting him alone at all then. Albert returns to the others after that battle and they proceed through the vortex on the ground across the street from the inn, which brings them to the Wingly location a second time. Meru's personal battle Now that they have returned to this floating Wingly made location, they progress up the many steps and across large walkways until they see a very large and decorative castle. It is the palace of the winglies. And so, once they reach the entrance to that area, with Meru taking lead of course, the road to get inside dissapears and only Meru was on it. She activates her wingly wings and floats there while the others look in confusion, that is before Meru is teleported using magic to the inside of that palace. Before her is the Archangel who tells her that her ways are wrong and that she should not like the Humans, how they are a race deserving of being ruled upon or else they might just go extinct. A fight sequence commences and Meru must battle this boss while undergoing a dialogue sequence of her trying desperately to prove her point on why she is fine with humans, to convince or demonstrate to it. The way to win this fight is to keep siding with Humans and to go against the will of the Archangel when in dialogue sequences, this is a trial of Meru's will. It is to see how certain she is of her decision because falling even for an instant will make you have to repeat the dialogue again. Upon defeating this opponent, the others will have finally entered this area and met back up with'' Meru''. They will walk onto the platform where the Archangel rested and a beam of light will carry them all upwards into a new world which doesn't appear as anything familiar to people on earth, it is the world of The God of Destruction reflected inside itself by its own psyche. The Super Virage The party is greeted by a realm littered with nothing but homogeneous blocks and cubes of simple matter that stretch into eternity. By Rose's own words, perhaps it is the stark image of the Virage Embryo's carnal desire that would've left Endiness very much the same if it were to stake its reign upon it. Eventually, the party triggers an ominous display of the Moon upon the flooring, giving off cold vibes of surveillance. The room following after shows a bizarre perspective of the world from which Dart and company had hailed. It is possible that these images of civilization and culture being scattered in total disarray is a foreshadowing of how the real world would've triggered the Virage Embryo's own base instincts, leading to the fulfillment of 108th species' purpose. The last room reflects the destruction of Neet across the walls, soon replaced by the Virage Embryo itself as the weight of its heart desires is delivered telepathically to Dart and co. in vague terms: "My world. My future. My heart." As you progress through this void world you will come across a Super Virage as the guardian to The God of Destruction. It is quite powerful and will frequently attack all for devastating attacks. Once defeated, you can simply pass forward into the final vortex which shall bring the heroes into the core of The Everlasting Moon, to the Virage Embryo directly. Dart's personal battle As the heroes arrive in the final portal and progress up a steep cliff like path, they can see Shana hanging on the wall in the clutches of the God of Destruction's core. The manipulated Zieg makes his reappearance yet again and speaks a little bit, but steals Dart's Red Dragoon Spirit. A battle begins between them all to stop'' Zieg'' from giving birth to The Virage Embryo with Shana, and so you must defeat him in order to win, there is no dialogue during battle. Upon his defeat, you will notice that as he collapses to the ground, the spirit of Melbu Frahma leaves his body, and states that he no longer needs that body. From there, he uses the power Shana alone has as the Moon Child to transfer his spirit into the body of the Virage Embryo and become The God of Destruction himself in their amalgamation. After fusing with that monster, he was now prepared to end existence as they, but he is first interrupted by Lloyd who makes an unexpected appearance. A battle sequence cutscene begins where it is Dart and Lloyd VS. Melbu Frahma, and Lloyd ''craftily evades all his attacks as well hits him with a spell. ''Melbu Frahma just fells him with a beam of energy. But as Lloyd lays there on the ground, he passes to Dart the Divine Dragon's Dragoon Spirit and to Rose the Dragon Buster. This is now where the true final battle begins. Melbu Frahma As you begin your battle against the now resurrected Melbu Frahma, you will notice that he is sticking out of the core with parts of his former body still being visible, and the tentacles surrounding him are usable. This is because he only just merged with this monster, however, as you decrease his health by a plethora he will evolve into a new being which is spherical and can absorb people or spit them out, the third evolution it undergoes is shaped as a type of gun while it's fourth and final transformation is that of some sort of giant insect. This is due to him slowly becoming one with The God of Destruction and being reshaped into it in stages, not immediately. As he is defeated, however, by Rose and Zieg in their suicidal attack with the Dragon Buster, he and The Everlasting Moon are destroyed, along with The Divine Tree which collapses. And so now with the 108th fruit destroyed, a new God of Destruction will never exist, a new Moon That Never Sets shall also never come to be again and the other 107 species can live without concern of some omnipotent being crushing them eventually. Chests Shops Item Shop Weapon Shop Monsters Random encounterable Bosses Trivia *Dran can be found here, within the inn as son to the wealthiest man in all of Bale from 20 years ago, whereas in present time he is quite poor and constantly drunk remaining bellow the city street outdoors all day and night with some small things such as a table and light. As well he is dressed in poor clothing whereas here he is wearing formal fabrics. *It is discovered that Dran is Albert's old acquaintance from 20 years ago. Gallery The city of Bale 20 years ago.png|The city of Bale 20 years ago Dark Doel's throne room.png|Dark Doel's throne room Road from Bale to Wingly domain.png|Road from Bale to Wingly domain Floating land Part 1.png|Floating land Part 1 Category:Location Category:Disc 4 Category:Legends Category:Shop Category:Moon That Never Sets